


Fanart for the mess we're in

by Carameldevil



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carameldevil/pseuds/Carameldevil
Summary: This is just a small comic to one of my favourite jamilton fanfictions out there.





	Fanart for the mess we're in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts), [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/gifts).



 

Okay, so I am really not that great of an artist yet and I need to learn a lot but I really wanted to do this. I just hope the two authors of the mess we're in will like it.


End file.
